A New Beginning
by anonymouspotterhead
Summary: Lyanna Potter may have won over Voldemort but she had lost everyone she had ever loved in the Battle of Hogwarts. After years of hunting down death eaters she finally met her end, but the Valars took pity on her and decided that she should have a second chance to live a normal life by sending her to Middle Earth. But then again, this is Potter we're talking about.
**Chapter 1**

The Light side won the war. And once again, the wizarding world celebrated the downfall of the dark lord, Lord Voldemort. Lyanna Potter was hailed as the savior of the wizarding world. And they could sleep at night peacefully once more, but there are still some death eaters on the loose, and she was determined to catch all of them, even if it's the last thing she'll do. So, after she helped rebuilt Hogwarts, she immediately accepted the job to be an Auror.

After years of hunting down death eaters, she has finally imprisoned or killed all of them, well except for Bellatrix Lestrange, who was now pointing her wand at her chest. To be honest, she doesn't care what she would do to her. She was ready to die; she might even thank Bellatrix for killing her. She doesn't have any reason to live, the only thing that kept her going was her thirst for vengeance. Every single person that she had ever loved is dead. And it was all her fault. If only she had killed Voldemort sooner... Some of them probably would have survived. She's the one who brought pain and death upon her family and friends. She's the one who's supposed to die, not them. They're the one who deserved to live.

"Just kill me you fucking bitch."

Bellatrix cackled. "Did you really think it would be that easy? You killed the Dark Lord, you filthy blood-traitor!" she screeched.

"It's been years and you still haven't gotten over Voldemo—"

" _Crucio"_ Bellatrix shrieked.

Lyanna dropped to her knees and screamed in pain. Bellatrix continued torturing her in several different ways for hours. She could still feel her blood pouring out in her left forearm, where Bellatrix kindly carved the word _FILTHY_ with her knife. Her body was already covered in cuts and bruises. She lost all of her energy; she didn't even have enough energy to scream in pain. She just wanted it to end. She was hopelessly lying in the floor, waiting for her imminent death.

She heard Bellatrix sigh in disappointment, "Pity, I thought the almighty girl-who-lived would last longer. Your filthy mudblood friend sure did." She looked up at Bellatrix, eyes full of hatred. Bellatrix laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be reunited with your filthy friends soon enough" Bellatrix pointed her wand at her once more, " _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ she heard Bellatrix yell. The last thing Lyanna saw was a flash of green light going towards her. And then everything went black.

 _Lyanna's eyes fluttered open, she felt clean and light, it was as if she hadn't been tortured at all. For a moment she was confused, but all of a sudden she remembered the bright jet of light hurtling towards her and then she knew that she was already dead. She stood up and looked at her surroundings._

 _She was at the King's cross once again, but unlike before, Dumbledore wasn't there. She decided to look around, and was surprised to see a woman with long blonde hair wearing a white dress sitting on a bench, her back turned._

" _Uh… hello?" she said._

 _The woman turned around and Lyanna was stunned by the woman's beauty, she was even more beautiful than the veelas she had seen, and that was saying something. She smiled kindly at Lyanna and said softly, "Come". Lyanna walked silently towards her, unsure of what to say, she just stood there in front of her._

 _She put her hand on Lyanna's forearm and pulled her gently to sit beside her. She looked at the woman beside her curiously and wondered what kind of creature she was, because she's obviously not a veela or a human. 'Maybe she's an angel to guide me to heaven' she mused. She mentally swatted the back of her head for thinking such a ridiculous thought._

" _I… umm… don't want to seem rude or anything, but who are you?" she asked._

 _The woman smiled warmly at her and said, "I am Nienna, child. I have watched over you ever since you were a mere babe" Her smile faltered and her blue eyes looked at her sadly, "And you have lost and suffered through so much pain…" she put her hand on Lyanna's cheek, "And I am sorry for that, my dear. How I wish I could have helped you through all that. But now, the Valars has finally given a chance to help." Her smile brightened, though her eyes still looked a bit sad._

" _W-what do you mean? You have watched over me? And what do you mean by help? How could you help? Wait. I'm dead aren't I? Shouldn't I be in some grassy field or somewhere peaceful and have my family and friends to welco—" she rambled._

" _Calm down child" she said as she placed her hand on Lyanna's shoulder._

 _Lyanna looked like she was about to say something but decided against it. "As I have said earlier, the Valars wanted to give you another chance to live a normal life" Lyanna snorted, but didn't say anything. "However, you will not live in your world, you will live in a place called Middle Ear—". "There are other worlds?!" Lyanna's eyes widened. "There are, but now is not the time to discuss it. I have no time to explain further, child. I wish you luck, and I hope that you find what you are looking for."_

" _Will I see you again?" Lyanna asked. The woman smiled, Lyanna didn't get to hear her answer, all of a sudden, she felt as if something was pulling her down, then everything went black again._


End file.
